


From The Cold

by reiuse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiuse/pseuds/reiuse
Summary: Aymeric knows how you wouldn't fall to simple cold weather, though even he has his worries sometimes about your health.





	From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> so i was discussing to a friend about how i might switch from summomer to dancer main once the class comes out and how ridiculous it'd be to dance in ishgard with the attire and my friend challenged my hand by mentioning aymeric covering them up so they dont get cold
> 
> i might as well make a one shot book considering i never seem to write full stories on here lol

Ishgard has always been a cold place, you note as your dance comes to a close. Ragged breaths, happy smiles, roundabout applause from onlookers - even if you couldn't help with the rebuilding efforts the least you could do was give entertainment in their times of hardships.

 

Lowering your arms and placing your chakrams back into their place, you bring a hand to your chest and bow, yet before you have the chance to straighten yourself up again a familiar blue cloak wraps itself around your shoulders, covering your mostly bare form.

 

While it does little to protect you from the cold the gesture is appreciated nonetheless.

 

"I realize you deal with extreme temperatures quite well, but it never hurts to exercise caution."

 

"Aymeric!" You beam, clutching onto his cloak to keep it secured. It was a bit embarassing, you think, that he could have possibly been watching you the whole time. Surely you must've looked like a lunatic, dancing around while the temperatures were below freezing in nothing but silken cloth.

 

Yet with his next words all worries seem to fade into thin air. "Your dance was magnificent."

 

"Ah," you flush, not sure if it was the adrenaline, cold, or embarrassment catching up to you.

 

Feeling shy now you look down, nodding as you lift up his cloak to shield the bottom half of your face. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> edit (7/5/19) - i literally wrote this a while back because i wanted dancer's quest line to be about lifting peoples spirits and as im doing the quest line that's exACTLY WHAT I GOT??? HELLO? IM SO HAPPY - THANK YOU SQUARE ENIX


End file.
